Trabalhos do Amor
by clau snape
Summary: Esta fic foi escrita para o Amigo Oculto de Halloween da Comunidade Snapetes do Live Journal e foi um presente para a Jana. Alguns anos depois da guerra, Severo e Hermione têm a chance de trabalhar juntos. E algo diferente pode acontecer.


Título: Trabalhos do Amor  
Esta fic foi escrita para o Amigo Oculto de Halloween da Comunidade Snapetes do Live Journal e foi um presente para a Jana  
Beta Reader: FerPorcel, como sempre uma beta- anjo!  
Classificação: Livre  
Aviso(s): Os de sempre. É tudo da Tia J.K. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir. Bem, falar em spoilers do livro 6 quando estamos na boca do livro 7 é quase desnecessário, mas, é pós HBP caso alguém ainda se espante com isso.  
Gênero/Categoria: Romance, Fluffy, SSHG

Agradecimentos: À todas as Snapetes, pelos momentos de sanidade e loucura que compartilhamos. É nas diferenças que possuímos que conseguimos fazer um todo maravilhoso!

Resumo: Alguns anos depois da guerra, Severo e Hermione têm a chance de trabalhar juntos. E algo diferente pode acontecer.

O Beco Diagonal sempre parecia diferente naquela época do ano.

O burburinho do início das aulas, onde uma enorme quantidade de bruxos adultos e seus filhos, ansiosos pela entrada ou recomeço em Hogwarts, enchiam as lojas e ruas do centro comercial bruxo, causando um colorido diferente e um barulho quase ensurdecedor, passara.

Agora, no final de setembro, é que o lugar tomava uma forma mais intimista. Era no final daquela ruela que ficava o laboratório dela.

Desde que a batalha do _Menino-Que-Sobreviveu_ contra _Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado_ tinha se passado e a paz finalmente reinava no mundo bruxo, ela tinha concluído seus estudos, se graduando em Transfiguração e Poções.

Transfiguração sempre fora uma disciplina que ela admirava, não só porque tinha facilidade para praticá-la, mas também porque sua mestra, Profª McGonagall, além de ser um exemplo de coragem e sabedoria, praticamente a adotara como filha, sempre lhe ajudando e orientando.

Mas Poções era a verdadeira paixão da sua vida desde quando, no segundo ano, assumira o preparo da Poção Polissuco, realizando-a com perfeição, que ela se rendera a magia de misturar diversos elementos e, a partir daí, criar maneiras de ajudar à população bruxa.

Durante a guerra, Voldemort e seus seguidores haviam conseguido causar bastante estrago, lançando feitiços que, associados a algumas poções, tinham causado lesões aparentemente irreversíveis em vários bruxos. Ela trabalhava em parceria com algumas instituições na pesquisa de poções para reverter esses quadros.

Mas claro que falar em poções levava diretamente a pensar nele. Severo Snape. Somente o nome dele já trazia uma imensidão de lembranças à sua mente.

Mesmo hoje, passados cinco anos desde que saíra de Hogwarts, bastava ela fechar os olhos para lembrar-se da imponente figura dele. A voz quente, firme quando ditava os ingredientes das poções ou mesmo quando tirava pontos dos alunos era algo perturbador. Como não pensar na liderança que ele exercia, em como a participação dele na guerra fora fundamental. Apesar de tudo o que ele fora forçado a passar trabalhando em duas frentes de batalha, sendo um agente duplo, no final, ele havia sido inocentado do assassinato de Dumbledore e havia retornado à Hogwarts para lecionar.

Isto, porém, era passado. Hermione Granger tinha agora vinte e dois anos e mantinha um estilo de vida simples. Morava na Londres trouxa, trabalhava em seu laboratório próprio e mantinha contato com seus amigos mais próximos. Harry, agora casado com Gina, era auror e trabalhava no Ministério da Magia. Era pai de um casal de gêmeos, ruivos como a mãe. Rony tinha se tornado um grande goleiro de quadribol e passava muito tempo viajando, mas tinha resolvido a vida amorosa com Parvati, e estavam de casamento marcado.

Ela estava à espera. Tivera seu romance com Krum por algum tempo e, logo após a guerra, ela e Rony até que tentaram se acertar, mas fora em vão. Acabaram percebendo que estavam melhores como amigos que amantes. Na verdade, ela sabia que seu coração estava em outro lugar, mas não sabia como resolveria esse problema. Novamente ele, sempre ele; sua vida parecia sempre convergir para a sua presença.

A trabalho, eventualmente, comparecia a eventos onde o encontrava. Ele não abria a guarda para ela, limitando-se a cumprimentá-la. Já não a tratava como a intragável sabe-tudo. Ela percebia que ele reconhecia seu valor intelectual e profissional, mas não permitia que ela se aproximasse mais, o que ela não conseguia explicar.

Ao chegar a seu laboratório naquela manhã, Hermione percebera que havia uma coruja com uma correspondência à sua espera. Reconheceu o selo no pergaminho, era do Hospital St. Mungus. Abriu-o, não sem antes oferecer um pedacinho da rosca que vinha comendo à coruja. A carta solicitava sua colaboração na pesquisa da poção que combateria os efeitos da Maldição Cruciatus. Ela se animou; sabia que quem coordenava esse projeto era ele.

Rapidamente, escreveu uma resposta aceitando o convite e encaminhou pela mesma coruja. Teria agora alguns dias para se organizar de forma a não deixar seus outros clientes sem suas encomendas, já que partiria para uma temporada de mais ou menos uma semana de trabalho externo.

Severo Snape acordou naquela manhã de outono, observando através da janela de seus aposentos à chegada daquela estação. O velho salgueiro lutador estava novamente sem folhas, o que fazia a paisagem ficar mais melancólica. Fora uma noite daquelas. Desde que a direção do Hospital St. Mungus havia sugerido o nome dela para participar da nova fase de pesquisas que seu pensamento não era outro senão a visão dela.

Hermione Granger. Ela o atormentara por sete longos anos. No início, era somente a garotinha de cabelos volumosos e dentes proeminentes que insistia em permanecer com a mão levantada a cada aula, para responder à todas as perguntas. Aos poucos ela foi crescendo, e não só seu brilhante cérebro provou ser realmente privilegiado, como ela também se tornou uma bruxa que chamava a atenção. Isso o perturbava terrivelmente.

A semelhança dela com Lílian o incomodava, também. Não fisicamente, mas em suas maneiras, em sua origem trouxa, em sua determinação e lealdade. Ele mesmo se lembrava do quanto Lílian o defendera, mesmo sem que ele pedisse, das azarações dos marotos. Daquele grupo, só mesmo Lupin prestava; era o único centrado. Rabicho era um fraco, Tiago um prepotente, e Sirius não ficava atrás, sempre querendo acompanhar Tiago em suas maldades.

Mas ela não. Ainda não conseguia explicar como ela tinha se decidido pelo Potter.

Na época da guerra, ele procurou evitar trabalhar ao lado de Hermione por temer a sua própria reação, caso ela fosse atingida. Tinha um papel importante a cumprir e precisava manter sua mente afastada dos pensamentos que sempre o alcançavam quando estava perto da grifinória sabe-tudo.

Bem, ele teria que administrar seus desejos agora, pois ela permaneceria a seu lado por algum tempo.

Dirigiu-se ao seu banheiro e, após um banho frio, colocou suas vestes de trabalho e encaminhou-se para o Salão Principal a fim de tomar seu desjejum antes de encarar os cabeças-ocas do segundo ano.

- Bom dia, Minerva - disse ele cumprimentando a diretora que já se encontrava à mesa.

- Bom dia, Severo, é verdade que receberemos Hermione Granger de novo aqui em Hogwarts?

- Sim, creio que à tarde já teremos a resposta ao convite feito pelo St. Mungus.

- Que notícia esplêndida, Severo, será ótimo poder contar com a presença de Hermione por aqui neste período. Você sabe que sinto muita falta dela. Foi nossa aluna mais brilhante desde acho que... você. Sonho que ela um dia aceite uma vaga para lecionar aqui e permita que eu me dedique somente à direção da escola. Aliás, brevemente devo fazer este convite à ela. O que você acha?

Severo tinha o rosto inexpressivo, mas na verdade estremeceu só de pensar na situação. Se já havia sido difícil passar sete anos a seu lado, o que ele faria se realmente tivesse que conviver com ela ininterruptamente? Tentou desconversar. – Você sabe que teremos que trabalhar por aqui, devido às aulas já terem começado.

A diretora recomeçou a falar. - Não consigo entender como uma bruxa brilhante como ela ainda não tenha encontrado um bom bruxo para se casar. Quase todos os bruxos daquela turma já estão casados ou pelo menos encaminhados neste sentido. Sei que a guerra antecipou muitos casamentos, mas acho que já é hora de Hermione fazer algo diferente além de viver entre livros.

O mestre de Poções estava com um olhar gélido. _Por Merlin, o que havia acontecido com a diretora? Parecia aquelas velhas alcoviteiras que não tinha mais o que fazer a não ser arrumar casamentos. Ou então andava conversando demais com o retrato do antigo diretor. Alvo é que sempre fora um romântico incurável_.

Minerva percebeu que Severo havia ficado diferente quando ela tocou no assunto. Ela estava imaginando coisas ou ele realmente estava sem graça? Ela sabia o quanto ele sofrera na juventude ao se apaixonar por Lílian Evans, principalmente depois que ela escolhera o Potter.

Mas depois, com a guerra e todas as atividades que ele tinha que prestar para a Ordem e para Voldemort, parecia comum não vê-lo com ninguém. Mas, definitivamente, se existia alguém que poderia chamar a atenção de Severo, esse alguém era Hermione.

A semana correu rápida, e chegara o dia dela embarcar para Hogwarts. Tinha trabalhado arduamente para manter seu estoque abastecido, pois não sabia ao certo quanto tempo teria que permanecer por lá. Inicialmente falaram em uma semana; um pouco mais, um pouco menos. Na verdade, o que mais preocupava o pensamento de Hermione era como seria passar esse tempo ao lado dele. Estremecia só de pensar. Tinha plena consciência do quanto ele a perturbava. E agora não era mais a garotinha assustada que estava pensando isto. Era a mulher.

Terminou de empacotar todas as suas encomendas e as despachou. Organizou e limpou todo o seu laboratório com um feitiço e dirigiu-se para seu apartamento. Bichento a aguardava. O gato alaranjado e cada vez mais gordo era a companhia permanente de Hermione. Passava os dias dormindo na cama de sua dona e, à noite quando ela chegava, vinha se enrodilhar no seu colo.

- Olá, Bichento, espero que você aprecie essa temporada que passaremos em Hogwarts. Você deve estar sentindo falta de todo aquele espaço para caçar, não é bichano?

O gato, parecendo entender o que sua dona dizia, ronronou trançando entre as pernas dela.

Hermione já havia deixado toda sua bagagem arrumada e reduzida. Tomou um rápido banho, deu uma última checada em tudo, pegou Bichento e preparou-se para desaparatar.

A chegada em Hogsmeade ocorreu sem problemas, e ela reconheceu a voz gutural do guarda-caças chamando seu nome.

- Hermione, quanto tempo! - disse Hagrid, abraçando-a da forma estabanada de sempre. – Venha! Todos estão esperando ansiosamente por você.

- Hagrid, que bom vê-lo. E o Canino, como está?

- Como sempre, medroso, comilão e babão. Mas me conte o que você tem feito de bom?

- O de sempre, Hagrid. Trabalhado muito. O laboratório vai muito bem, e também tenho feito diversas pesquisas, que é o motivo de estar aqui.

- A Profª Minerva comentou por alto.

Rapidamente, ela avistou os contornos do castelo e sentiu um aperto no coração. Estar ali de volta era estranho. A suntuosidade da construção era algo impressionante, e mesmo não sendo mais uma novidade, ela se emocionou.

O Salão Principal estava silencioso no momento, pois os alunos estavam em suas salas de aula, mas as bandeiras das casas tremulando no teto encantado davam um colorido todo especial ao salão.

- Bem, Hermione, você conhece o caminho, vou retornar à minha cabana, pois daqui a pouco tenho aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas com o terceiro ano. Nos veremos na hora do jantar.

- Obrigada, Hagrid. Vou me encontrar com a Profª Minerva - E dizendo isso, se dirigiu à sala da diretora.

A sala da diretora agora era a sala que havia pertencido ao Prof. Dumbledore. Os retratos nas paredes estavam todos dormindo e o Chapéu Seletor repousava no alto de uma prateleira, assim como vários objetos que ela reconhecia. A Profª Mc Gonagall havia assumido a direção da escola desde o falecimento de Dumbledore e ainda acumulava a disciplina de Transfiguração. Somente a direção da sua casa é que havia passado às mãos do Prof. Lupin, que havia retornado ao cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Apesar do passar dos anos e da guerra, ela mantinha a figura imponente, os olhos astutos e, tão logo Hermione entrou na sala, ela a recebeu com um largo abraço.

- Querida, quanto tempo! Estava com saudades. Já faz uns seis meses que não nos falamos, não?

- Sim, Minerva, deve fazer mais ou menos isso. Desculpe, mas as pesquisas me mantém muito ocupada e a senhora sabe o quanto me desligo do mundo quando estou pesquisando.

Minerva riu. - Claro, Hermione, lhe conheço o suficiente para saber, mas agora, antes de falarmos de trabalho, quero saber das novidades. Você está bem? Algum bruxo conquistou esse coração?

Hermione corou ligeiramente e desviou o olhar de sua antiga mestra. – Errr... bem... não, não há ninguém - disse isso, mas sua voz denotava certo tremor. - A senhora sabe que vivo entre o laboratório e as bibliotecas e esses não são lugares muito freqüentados. - Riu tentando parecer à vontade, o que não passou despercebido. Minerva já havia vivido o suficiente para desconfiar dos sentimentos de sua ex-aluna.

- Bem, só espero que você não termine sozinha. Você é nova, inteligente, bonita, e, honestamente, quero ter a possibilidade de ter netos. Sabe que eu a considero como uma filha, assim como Alvo também a tinha em grande estima. E verdadeiramente, Hermione, nossa vida fica muito melhor quando estamos amando.

Suspirou enquanto seu olhar se dirigia ao retrato de certo bruxo com uma grande barba prateada que dormia serenamente.

Hermione se preparou para o jantar. Minerva havia reservado aposentos próximos à sala aula de Poções, já que este seria o local onde ela iria passar mais tempo e também porque, com o recomeço das aulas, aquele pedaço era pouco freqüentado por ser o território do Prof. Snape. Era um aposento espaçoso, composto de uma sala de estar, um quarto de dormir bem aconchegante com uma lareira e um banheiro daqueles que só em Hogwarts havia. Hermione aproveitou o resto da tarde para descansar um pouco e tomar um banho. Arrumou-se de forma casual para o jantar, mesmo sabendo que iria encontrá-lo. Não era muito chegada a vaidades, salvo em ocasiões especiais e, como estava nervosa com a recepção que teria da parte dele, achou melhor estar vestida informalmente, assim teria o controle da situação.

Deixou seus aposentos, não sem antes soltar Bichento um pouco para passear. O gato alaranjado saiu todo satisfeito, e ela se encaminhou para o Salão Principal, onde Minerva a esperava.

- Venha, Hermione, o jantar está prestes a ser servido. Após o jantar, creio que você e Severo queiram discutir alguns pontos com relação à pesquisa, portanto, nos apressemos.

Hermione correu seu olhar para a mesa dos professores, e seu coração disparou. Sentado no canto oposto, estava ele. O tempo parecia não ter passado. As mesmas vestes negras fechadas por inúmeros botões, os mesmos olhos escuros e frios. A única diferença eram seus cabelos, que agora não tinham aquela aparência oleosa. Vai ver nunca tiveram, era somente a eterna implicância com o professor por ele ser tão sisudo e intransigente. Esboçou um cumprimento, mas logo todos os outros professores e funcionários da mesa também a cumprimentavam, e ela acabou perdendo o contato visual com ele.

Naquela noite, durante o jantar, Severo optou por sentar-se longe dela. Sabia que na manhã seguinte começariam a trabalhar juntos, mas no momento, ele queria apenas poder observá-la. Já fazia algum tempo que não a via, e ela estava bem diferente. Mas definitivamente melhor! Ela não era muito alta se comparada com ele, mas tinha um corpo bem feito e os cabelos agora caíam em cachos. Seu olhar continuava o mesmo daquela menina de outrora: vivo, sagaz, questionador. _Merlin_, ele pensou, _como posso me concentrar dessa maneira?_ O melhor que tinha a fazer era vestir a sua já conhecida máscara de frieza.

O jantar transcorreu sem preocupações. Todos foram extremamente carinhosos, querendo saber notícias dela e dos outros ex-alunos. Tão logo as sobremesas foram servidas e devoradas, Minerva chamou pelo mestre de Poções. - Severo, acredito que vocês queiram conversar sobre o início dos trabalhos. Portanto, vou pedir que levem um chá para vocês no seu escritório.

- Sim, Minerva, eu agradeço - ele respondeu laconicamente. - Srta. Granger, poderia me acompanhar?

Hermione o seguiu em direção às masmorras, não deixando de achar graça na situação. Em outros tempos, isso significaria que ela estaria metida em sérios problemas e com certeza receberia alguma detenção. Hoje, porém, a situação era outra, e ela o acompanhava quase como uma igual. Não deixava de ser, entretanto, uma situação arriscada, pois ela não sabia bem como se comportar frente a ele.

Ao chegarem ao escritório nas masmorras, já encontraram o serviço de chá trazido pelos elfos-domésticos à espera deles. Assumindo o papel de anfitrião, Severo Snape perguntou:

– Creme ou limão? - Enquanto servia o chá nas xícaras.

- Somente limão, professor - ela respondeu ainda incerta sobre como se referir a ele. Por conta de sua própria imprevisibilidade, achou por bem manter uma postura mais séria e conservou o tratamento que sempre utilizou.

- Bem, Srta. Granger, você sabe em que ponto da pesquisa estamos? - ele perguntou secamente, tentando manter um limite aceitável com a ex-aluna.

- Eu li todos os relatórios que o St. Mungus me enviou e fiz algumas anotações a respeito de alguns ingredientes que andei pesquisando, portanto, se não houve nenhuma mudança desde o último relatório, creio estar a par de tudo, sim.

Severo já esperava que ela estivesse com todas as informações prontas, uma vez que essa era a especialidade dela. Respirou fundo enquanto perguntou: – Bem, e a que conclusões a senhorita chegou?

- Eu acho que podemos pensar na possibilidade de utilizar a poção base que vem sendo preparada e adicionar mais dois ingredientes: o murtisco em conserva e um extrato de penas de dedo-duro. Acredito que se conseguirmos atingir um ponto de cozimento ideal, poderemos finalmente obter o êxito que tanto desejamos. O senhor tem utilizado que tipo de caldeirão?

- Bem, Srta. Granger, o caldeirão que venho preparando a base experimental é o de estanho, mas creio que para usarmos tais ingredientes será necessário um caldeirão de cobre, pois ele concentra melhor o calor. A utilização destes ingredientes, principalmente o murtisco em conserva, carece de conseguirmos atingir o tempo de cozimento exato para que ele não se invalide. Além do mais, a utilização do extrato de penas é algo ainda pouco estudado, principalmente numa poção tão instável quanto esta. Não sei se a senhorita conhece os efeitos catastróficos que esse ingrediente pode causar.

A voz do homem à sua frente fez Hermione retornar no tempo. A inflexão de voz não mudara nestes anos, e foi difícil para ela se concentrar e responder:

– Realmente, professor, eu havia pensado mesmo no cobre como caldeirão ideal para o preparo desta poção. Quanto ao murtisco, o que me veio à mente foi usar o processo semelhante ao da pasteurização trouxa, onde após atingirmos a temperatura ideal, fazemos um resfriamento rápido que impede que o ingrediente continue cozinhando, aí acredito que poderemos usá-lo sem correr riscos – ela falou observando atentamente o semblante do homem à sua frente. Ele a observava com um leve levantar de sobrancelhas, o que ela sabia que era um sinal de aprovação, mesmo que não declarado; já havia visto aquele mesmo olhar diversas vezes e sabia quando estava no caminho certo.

- Não deixa de ser uma teoria interessante. Acredito que poderemos começar a testá-la amanhã bem cedo. Agora, porém, já está tarde e acho que deveríamos nos recolher - ele falou.

- Realmente, professor, o tempo passou que nem senti. Vou dormir para amanhã estar bem disposta para um dia de trabalho produtivo. Boa noite. - E dizendo isto, ela se retirou em direção aos seus aposentos.

Ela era realmente brilhante, ele não tinha como negar. Ousada, com teorias inovadoras. Severo começava a pensar, afinal, que seria bom ter alguém com um nível de inteligência como o dela para partilhar seu conhecimento. Difícil seria resistir aos outros encantos que ela possuía. Com estes pensamentos, ele se dirigiu a seus aposentos, onde custou a dormir pensando no dia por vir.

O dia seguinte amanheceu com uma brisa suave que fez com que Hermione levantasse pensando na noite anterior. _Acabara não sendo tão assustador. Severo Snape. quando queria, sabia ser agradável, pelo menos ele se comportou profissionalmente_. Ela se vestiu e encaminhou-se para o Salão Principal para tomar café.

A diretora já estava à mesa e cumprimentou-a:

– Bom dia, Hermione. Dormiu bem?

- Sim, Minerva, dormi muito bem. Os aposentos são ótimos, obrigada.

- Hermione, quais são seus planos para hoje? Gostaria de ter uma conversa com você mais tarde.

- Bem, o Prof. Snape e eu começaremos a testar a teoria que venho desenvolvendo, e acredito que isso tome boa parte do dia, mas acho que após o jantar...

- Hermione, ele não é mais seu professor. Por que você não o trata pelo nome? Vocês são colegas de trabalho. Aliás, falando nele... – Dirigiu-se à Severo. - Bom dia, Severo, estava aqui comentando com a Hermione que ela não é mais sua aluna, portanto não vejo porque tratá-lo como nos velhos tempos. Acho que vocês dois podem perfeitamente usar seus nomes. – A velha diretora se divertia enquanto dois pares de olhos se arregalavam para ela, um deles a ponto de estuporá-la.

- Bom dia, Minerva – Severo Snape resmungou. _Já não bastava ter tido uma noite onde a jovem povoara seus sonhos, agora mais isto. O que a diretora estava pretendendo?_ Severo se perguntou enquanto se servia de uma xícara de café com torradas e ovos. _Bem, na verdade, se eu rompesse algumas barreiras, quem sabe as coisas não se facilitariam entre nós_, pensou.

- Bom dia, Hermione. Preparada para nossos experimentos? – ele perguntou tentando parecer à vontade.

- Err... bom dia, Severo - ela respondeu, surpresa com a atitude dele mas ao mesmo tempo algo em seu íntimo sinalizava um bom presságio.

Após o café da manhã, eles se dirigiram para o laboratório dele nas masmorras, onde, em uma bancada, repousavam alguns caldeirões e diversos ingredientes.

- Bem, Hermione, a poção base leva cerca de seis horas para chegar ao ponto onde parei - ele afirmou enquanto começava a separar os ingredientes necessários. - Podemos trabalhar em conjunto e nos revezarmos. Após esta etapa, o que você programou?

- Depois de adicionado, o murtisco ainda terá que cozinhar por três horas, somente então é que teremos que resfriar a poção a cinco graus Celsius e fazê-la repousar por dezoito horas para depois adicionar o extrato de penas de dedo-duro – ela respondeu com a firmeza de sempre.

Severo observava Hermione junto ao caldeirão. Era a visão dos seus sonhos. Os cabelos displicentemente presos caindo por sobre os ombros, as mãos pequenas, porém firmes na condução da poção. Ela estava no controle da situação, o olhar focado no caldeirão que borbulhava à frente. Já fazia algumas horas que ela estava ali enquanto ele tomava notas dos passos desta etapa. Se a teoria dela estivesse certa, haveria um enorme benefício para os bruxos que ainda tinham seqüelas da guerra. Por isso, cada passo era de fundamental importância e tudo era devidamente registrado. Ele percebeu, entretanto, que o semblante dela parecia cansado, e levantou-se indo em direção à ela.

- Hermione, descanse um pouco, ainda faltam quarenta minutos para que o murtisco seja adicionado. Eu assumo agora. - E dizendo isso, se aproximou dela por trás e tomou seu lugar no caldeirão. Por um breve momento, eles dividiram o exíguo espaço, segurando o bastão que mexia a poção, e ele pode perceber um leve tremor no corpo dela. Merlim, ela cheirava a gerânios. Ele aspirou o perfume que emanava dela sentindo o desejo dentro dele se agigantar.

- Obrigada, Severo - ela disse. Seu corpo reagira à presença dele, e um arrepio percorreu toda a sua espinha. _Concentre-se, Hermione_, foi o seu pensamento. Ela se dirigiu à bancada lateral e começou a picar o murtisco.

Após a etapa final, Severo transpôs o caldeirão para a outra bancada e começou a entoar os encantamentos necessários para resfriar a poção aos níveis desejados. Ele já havia deixado uma proteção para o caldeirão que permitia que a poção ficasse estável até o outro dia, quando o extrato de penas seria adicionado. Este ingrediente era usado para preparar soros da verdade e poções para memória, e Hermione apostava que a junção dele com o murtisco poderiam resultar em êxito. O problema residia neste extrato ser muito instável e poder causar efeitos ainda desconhecidos para ela.

- Bem, até agora tudo correu conforme o planejado - ele disse.

Aliviada com o sucesso da preparação e com o singelo comentário dele, Hermione emendou:

– Vou aproveitar e tomar um bom banho. Não parece, mas ficar o dia inteiro junto a este caldeirão me deixou em um estado deplorável - ela gracejou sem perceber o olhar distante do mestre de Poções. - Minerva pediu que eu a encontrasse após o jantar para uma conversa, mas não imagino o que possa se tratar.

- Hermione, ainda ficarei por aqui terminando algumas anotações. Nos veremos amanhã às nove horas. Tenha uma boa noite. - E dizendo isto, ele vestiu novamente a capa de indiferença e se dirigiu ao escritório, deixando Hermione intrigada com a súbita mudança de humor.

No interior do escritório, Severo Snape tentava por em ordem o turbilhão de sentimentos que o invadia. Ele sabia qual o assunto da conversa que a diretora teria com ela e temia por qualquer que fosse a resposta dela. Ele não acreditava que tivesse alguma chance junto à bruxa. Ela provavelmente deveria ter alguém em vista que fosse diferente dele. Por outro lado, ela parecia ficar à vontade quando estavam trabalhando juntos, e eles realmente se afinavam. Severo buscou uma dose de uísque de fogo e resolveu pedir seu jantar nos aposentos mesmo.

- Hermione, eu serei direta e objetiva. Você sabe o quanto a direção da escola toma meu tempo. Com o término da guerra, os intercâmbios entre as comunidades bruxas aumentaram demasiadamente, e por isto, vem sendo complicado conciliar a direção de Hogwarts e a cadeira de Transfiguração. Graças a Merlim, Remo assumiu a direção da Grifinória. Por confiar muito no seu talento e também por querer tê-la por perto, eu gostaria de lhe convidar para aceitar o cargo de professora de Transfiguração aqui.

- Minerva... Mas eu...

- Já sei o que você vai falar. Poções, não é mesmo? Sei do seu, humm, interesse pela matéria em questão – ela disse com um sorriso dúbio no rosto. - Mas você foi graduada com louvor nos dois cursos, e eu sinceramente não desejo que Severo nos deixe. Creio que você poderá lecionar Transfigurações e desenvolver projetos paralelos junto a ele. Sei também que seu laboratório vai muito bem, mas acredito que não seja difícil conciliar isto também, espaço não nos falta.

Hermione estava em choque. Aquilo era um grande desejo. Lecionar em Hogwarts significava muito para ela em todos os sentidos, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela não sabia o que responder. Se ao menos pudesse ter alguma esperança em relação à Severo... Mas ele era um mistério. Passaram um dia tão agradável trabalhando juntos, e de repente, ele se fechou daquela maneira. Ela precisava de mais um tempo antes de tomar tal decisão.

– Minerva, eu estou muito lisonjeada com seu convite, mas preciso pensar. No momento, todos os meus esforços estão na etapa de amanhã da poção. Iremos trabalhar com um ingrediente muito instável e do qual eu só conheço a teoria. Posso lhe responder depois? – ela falou sinceramente.

A diretora sabia o quanto ela era responsável com suas atividades e concordou. – Claro, Hermione, você pode pensar a respeito assim que tudo isto terminar. Sei que vocês vêm investindo muito neste projeto e tenho certeza que tudo acabará bem.

- Obrigada, Minerva, é realmente uma proposta que deve ser bem pensada. Se você me permite, vou me retirar para me preparar para amanhã. Boa noite. – E dizendo isso, retornou às masmorras.

No dia seguinte, ela levantou-se rapidamente, ansiosa para começar a preparação. Passou pelo Salão Principal, onde tomou um rápido café, e retornou ao laboratório, onde encontrou Severo Snape já iniciando os preparativos para os trabalhos do dia.

O mestre em Poções parecia cansado.

- Bom dia, Severo, dormiu bem? – ela perguntou sorrindo para ele.

- Bom dia, Hermione - ele respondeu com uma tranqüilidade que não era real. Passara a noite quase toda pensando na mulher à sua frente, imaginando como seria tê-la em seus braços, em como ela mexia com o imaginário dele. Ela mudara, ele mudara também. A certeza dela não ser mais sua aluna fazia com que a mente dele fosse longe, fazia o desejo falar mais alto, e isso fizera com que a noite se passasse entre estas visões. Agora, ele precisava retornar à realidade e deixar de lado a necessidade que ele tinha dela, pelo menos momentaneamente.

- Estamos com tudo preparado. A poção descansou pelo tempo necessário, e agora só precisamos recomeçar a cocção para então quando atingirmos a temperatura de cinqüenta e cinco graus e adicionarmos o extrato de penas de dedo-duro. Não foi essa a temperatura que você programou? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, Severo, após adicionarmos o extrato, basta mexer no sentido anti-horário por três minutos e esperar que toda a minha pesquisa esteja certa – ela disse suavemente.

- Hermione, você nunca trabalhou com este ingrediente, não é? Ele pode produzir efeitos colaterais, e por isso, terei que realizar um feitiço de barreira aqui no laboratório. Não gostaria que o extrato atingisse outros locais, pode ser perigoso. Ele foi muito utilizado no passado para obtenção de confissões, e por isso, o Ministério restringiu seu uso. Somente com a justificativa do St. Mungus sobre o que desejávamos realizar, é que conseguimos a licença para manipulá-lo - ele explicou enquanto selava as saídas do laboratório sob o olhar atento da jovem.

- Creio que agora estamos prontos, então mãos à obra! – ela disse e, com isso, conjurou o fogo para o início da poção.

Em alguns minutos, a poção estava na temperatura desejada. A cor azulada da mistura garantia a certeza do preparo, e enquanto Hermione mexia em um ritmo constante e preciso, Severo Snape apanhou o vidro fortemente lacrado de extrato de penas de dedo-duro, aproximando-se do caldeirão. Num gestual conhecido por ela, derramou a quantidade exata do ingrediente à mistura. Automaticamente, a tonalidade da poção se alterou para um violeta e uma nuvem pairou sobre o caldeirão. Este era o sinal para alterar o sentido das mexidas, e ela começou a contar o tempo. Severo afastou-se do local, retornando ao armário de suprimentos com o frasco nas mãos, porém, subitamente, o frasco escorregou e caiu, fazendo com que o extrato restante se dispersasse no ambiente ao redor do bruxo. Inevitavelmente, o homem foi atingido pela névoa e mal pode se defender, aspirando o ingrediente. Hermione estava de costas para o local e concentrada na contagem do tempo, não percebeu o que ocorrera. Severo voltou para a mesa de trabalho, sentou-se e sentiu a visão turvar.

Hermione terminou de mexer a poção. Três minutos. Estava feito. O resultado de mais de um ano de pesquisas ali na sua frente. Talvez fosse o maior passo que ela já tivesse dado. Dedicação, estudos, suor, noites sem dormir. E se tudo estivesse certo, faria muita diferença para a comunidade bruxa. Ela apagou o fogo e virou-se para encará-lo. Tudo havia começado por causa dele, e sua ansiedade para saber a opinião do bruxo era imensa.

Porém, ao virar-se, deparou com o mestre de Poções caído sobre a mesa. Próximo ao armário de suprimentos, cacos de vidro no chão. Ela estivera tão concentrada no preparo da poção, que não percebera o que havia passado ao redor.

- Severo! - ela falou aproximando-se rapidamente do bruxo. Sua pele normalmente pálida estava ainda mais translúcida e fria. Ela segurou nas mãos dele e levantou-lhe o rosto, apavorada com a situação à sua frente. _Merlim, o que aconteceu?_ O bruxo estava desfalecido e a sala fora lacrada por ele. Ela teria que resolver a situação.

- Enervate! - ela falou, torcendo para que o feitiço funcionasse.

Lentamente, Severo começou a se mexer na cadeira e, ao abrir os olhos, disse:

- Hermione o vidro... quebrou, eu não pude evitar...

- Severo, acalme-se. Você quer me matar de susto? Eu estava tão entretida com a poção que não vi o que aconteceu, desculpe.

- Hermione, escute o que preciso lhe falar. – O bruxo sabia o que iria acontecer. Já havia assistido a situações de pessoas que tinham sido expostas ao extrato de penas e não tinha outro jeito senão deixar fluir a torrente de informações. Ele sabia que se tentasse bloquear seria pior e estava tentando se conformar. Pelo menos dessa forma, após contar tudo, ele poderia desaparecer da vida dela e se recolher.

- Fui atingido pelo extrato e você sabe a utilização dele. Não posso bloquear isto e só peço que você ouça o que vou revelar. Depois, você pode tomar a decisão que quiser – ele falou com o olhar vidrado.

- É do seu conhecimento tudo o que eu já tive que enfrentar durante os mais de vinte anos em que trabalhei como espião. Nunca pude estabelecer vínculos afetivos, dado o papel que desempenhava, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não tivesse sentimentos. Há alguns anos, fui arrebatado por um sentimento profundo que só me acontecera anteriormente uma única vez, e por ironia do destino, novamente um Potter maldito estava no meu caminho. Sim, há muitos anos eu amei Lílian Evans, mas não pude consumar este amor. E por Merlim, quando novamente meu coração foi tocado, a sombra do Potter se interpôs na minha frente. Hermione, foi você a pessoa pela qual, após tantos anos, eu senti desejo, afeto, admiração. Logicamente no início, eu lutei contra isto, refreei minhas emoções o quanto pude por você ser minha aluna, grifinória, muito mais nova, e por estarmos no meio de uma batalha onde eu era um joguete. Durante a guerra, eu me mantive afastado por temer por sua vida. Não suportaria perder outra vez alguém amado. Nos últimos anos, venho acompanhando seu processo de crescimento profissional à distância. Admito que somos realmente muito mais parecidos do que eu poderia querer. Acredite, não é fácil desejar tanto alguém que está tão distante. Desde que soube que iríamos trabalhar juntos, minha vida se tornou um inferno. Vê-la, desejá-la, querer tocá-la, dividir a minha vida com você. Combater a necessidade do meu corpo e da minha mente tem sido uma luta constante nos últimos dias. Os anos como espião me deram autocontrole, mas acho que estou ficando fora de forma. E agora este acidente para culminar e ter que revelar tudo assim...

Hermione olhava para o bruxo à sua frente totalmente atônita. Nem em seus sonhos mais alucinados ela poderia imaginar ouvir uma confissão desse tipo e, mais, ter a certeza da veracidade do que estava sendo colocado ali. Ela não pensou nem mais um segundo e se jogou nos braços dele, buscando sua boca de forma apaixonada. As lágrimas corriam de sua face com o sentimento que aflorava no mais íntimo do seu ser. Ele a amava! Ela não estava sonhando. Era real! Ela podia sentir a respiração dele ofegante, as batidas do seu coração descompassadas assim como as dele, a boca sedenta procurando pela sua. Naquele exato momento, não existiriam palavras a serem ditas, somente deixar as emoções abrigadas há tanto tempo em seus corações tomarem vulto. O silêncio falava mais que tudo. Suas mãos agora corriam pela face, pelos cabelos finos, tentando captar cada pedacinho do homem que ali se desnudara.

- Severo eu... nem sei o que dizer. Por tanto tempo sonhei com isso. A única decisão que quero tomar é colar em você e não desgrudar mais. Você tem certeza que esse laboratório está bem selado? Porque eu não saio daqui até desvendar todos os seus mistérios. - Ela riu, cobrindo-o de beijos e trazendo ao coração do bruxo uma luz serena que não se apagaria mais.


End file.
